Homecoming Reunion
by Shadowbird5
Summary: I was late night binging Voltron Legendary Defender and watched the Paladins finally return to Earth and reunite with their families. So sweet! However, it made me sad that Keith doesn't have anyone to reunite with so this popped into my head!


Hi! Haven't posted anything in literally years, but here I am! I was late night binging Voltron Legendary Defender and watched the Paladins finally return to Earth and reunite with their families. 😭❤️ So sweet! However, it made me sad that Keith doesn't have anyone to reunite with so this popped into my head!

**Warning: **There is yaoi (boyxboy, though nothing graphic, just some {coughlotscough} of fluff), so don't like it don't read. Now, ONWARDS!

**I DO NOT OWN ANY PART OF VOLTRON LEGENDARY DEFENDER (😞) WISH I DID BUT I DON'T**

* * *

The paladins could feel the tension and excitement in the air as Voltron raced towards it's destination.

"I can't believe this is actually happening; we're finally going home!" Hunk screamed through his comm, causing the others to wince and groan in pain from the volume.

"Hunk buddy, i think you just burst my eardrums..." Lance whined from Voltron's right arm. "But I agree with you 100%."

"Lance, in all the time that you have known Hunk, he just NOW bursts your eardrums?! HOW!?" Pidge said as she thought of the many times in the past that Hunk could have potentially deafened her and Lance.

"Hey! I just happen to be a great listener and know when to tune him out!" Lance fired back at her.

Meanwhile Hunk is listening to their argument debating on whether or not he should be insulted by the two.

"You two knock it off!" Keith and Shiro commanded in unison before looking at each other and bursting out into laughter.

Everyone else, even Coran, just looked at the Black paladins in horror, then yelling as one "TWO SPACEDADS! NNNOOOOOO!" Before they too collapsed into giggles.

"Seriously though guys, stop arguing, we are coming up on the Milky Way Galaxy and need to be on our guard. We have no idea whats been going on in the last three years and we need to be alert. Pidge, any contact with Earth yet?" Keith said becoming serious once more.

"Negative so far, we're too far ou- wait! I've got a signal! Voltron to Galaxy Garrison, do you copy? I repeat this is Voltron to the Galaxy Garrison, do you read me? We are entering the Milky Way now. Does anybody read me?" Pidge called into her communicator.

"-ge, -idge, Pidge! Is that you?! Pidge, do you copy?"

"DAD!" Pidge yelled excitedly in response.

"Voltron this is Commander Holt of the Galaxy Garrison, over."

"We read you loud and clear professor, and may I say it's great to hear your voice again." Shiro replied.

"Thank you Shiro, but we have more pressing matters at hand so I'm going to skip formalities and cut to the chase- Voltron CANNOT enter Earth's atmosphere or sphere of influence. I repeat Voltron must stay far away from Earth! The galra have completely taken over Earth with our base being the only exception. DO NOT bring Voltron anywhere near Earth or Sendak will attack and take it!" Holt commanded from the Garrison's comm room.

Keith, having heard this and debating with the rest if the team on their course of action, calls out "Full reverse thrust!" and Voltron jerks to a stop just outside of Neptune.

After safely coming to a stop, Keith addresses Pidge. "Ok, how do we get from here to Earth without our lions? Cause I'm pretty sure none of us has a spare ship they can pull out of their pockets."

As soon as Keith finished his sentence Hunk yelled over the comms, "Galra scouts! 12 o'clock!"

Everyone quickly went to work destroying the ships before they could alert the mothership to Voltron's presence.

"WAIT!" Pidge declared as Lance went to slash through one of the ships. "I have an idea on how to get to Earth"

**TIME SKIP (LIKE 1 HOUR)**

"If we leave our lions here, on one of Saturn's moons, the electromagnetic pulses given off by Saturn's rings should disrupt any galra scanners and essentially hide them in plain sight." Pidge explained as they all landed and disembarked their lions. Lance had Red gently set down the galra scout ship that they had snagged. "Then we can use this ship to fly through the galra fleet without being spotted and head strait to the Garrison."

"All right, let's go." Keith said as they all clambered aboard the ship with him in the cockpit. Lance went to protest, but after realizing that Keith, being half galra, was the only one who could actually fly it he quietly strapped in with the rest of the group. "Alright Pidge, let's hope you're right and they don't give a second glance." Keith said softly as he carefully piloted the ship through the mess of galra cruisers and into Earth's atmosphere.

"Don't worry, I am fairly certain that this will work. Unless, you know, they ask for security clearance or something like that. Then we're screwed..." Pidge winced when she realized that she said that out loud and received death glares from everyone besides Keith.

Thankfully for her, the flight went semi-smoothly and soon they were crash-landing onto the surface.

Climbing out of the wreckage that was once a ship, team Voltron looked around and what they saw devastated them; what was one a huge city was now nothing but ruins. Buildings toppled, homes crushed, businesses deserted and plundered. Hunk identified the place as Plant City, the largest populated and thriving city within a 25-mile radius of the Garrison, and the place he grew up.

"It's gone..." Hunk nearly wept as Lance put an arm around his shoulder. "All of it."

"Don't worry buddy, I'm sure everyone got out." Lance attempted to comfort Hunk, but it was hard for him as he too was worried about his family.

"Guys, we have company!" Pidge called as a drone came around the corner. Lance put a hole through the center before anyone else could even blink, but not before some patrolling sentries spotted them and started shooting. Everyone ducked for cover and returned fire.

Keith and Lance ended up in the same hiding spot. "I'll draw the fire while you take out those three drones." Keith says to Lance as he preps to run out and attack the sentries firing at them. Before he leaves, he looks back at Lance one more time, "DON'T miss" he says while giving Lance the "If you miss I'll kill you myself" look.

Lance just gives him the stink eye while transforming his bayard into a sniper rifle.

The plan goes well as Keith charges and Lance takes out two of the three drones, but as he aims at the third a yellow energy bolt comes out of nowhere and destroys it. "I had that!" Lance yells at the new arrivals that are must now being noticed by the team.

"Yeah, but these drones release a distress beacon when under attack that calls more drones to its location. Our weapons neutralize that beacon so PLEASE, step back and let us handle this!" The whole time the supposed leader was talking his team was shooting the drones down and destroying the sentries.

"He's right!" Pidge calls out, "More drones are heading this way; we need to get out of here before they show up!" She holds up her scanner to prove her point.

Keith just sighs and tells everyone to go with the others. "We don't know how much longer we'll be able to hold them off. Let's go before we get overwhelmed." He says while glaring at a protesting Lance.

Allura, Coran, Shiro, Hunk, and Pidge were already in the vehicle that the Garrison soldiers had brought along with the rest of the supposed leaders team. Lance caved and got in followed by Keith and the helmeted leader.

The drive back to the Garrison was quiet and melancholy. Everyone stared at the giant dome in front of them as one of the soldiers explained its purpose to the team. They pulled in and up to the front gate as Pidge noticed something out of the corner of the windshield. When it registered she gasped and started tearing up.

"MOM! DAD!" As soon as the door opened she flung herself out and into their arms. Their dog BaeBae came over a second later and covered the whole family in slobbery kisses.

As the gang was looking on fondly, a yell of his name drew Lances attention to another small crowd standing nearby. He did a double take when he realized just who it was. "HEY!" He yelled as he ran over to them and got tackled by his nieces and nephews. He collapsed onto the ground crying as his whole family surrounded him in an embrace. "I missed you guys so much..." He said as his family pulled away a little.

"Oh hijo, we knew you would be back." His mother said as she held his face in her hands. She wiped his tears away and drew him into the biggest hug ever.

Hunk asked about his family, but they were not on the base. He held onto the hope that they were still alive somewhere.

Shiro greeted Commander Iverson with a salute, and Iverson apologized to him for the rough treatment all those years ago. He then turned to Keith who was petting Kosmo to calm him down.

Keith looked up at that moment and stood up. "Commander." He said while saluting.

"Cadet; I...owe you an apology. I hear you've been doing great things in the fight against the galra, and I am sorry." Iverson said as he held out a hand to shake.

Keith looked at the peace offering, and after a second of hesitation he shook the hand with a grin. Sudden movement in the corner of his eyes caused Keith's attention to turn to the team that had rescued them in the city. Most had taken off their heavy gear leaving the leader the only one still in full combat uniform. Keith had looked over right as the person was taking their helmet off, and when they turned towards him Keith's jaw dropped and tears welled in his eyes.

"James..." the whispered word caught everyones attention, and Keith's next actions caught everyone, even Shiro, by total surprise. He sprinted over to who everyone now identified as James, threw his arms around his neck, and kissed him while wrapping his legs around James' waist.

James caught him and held him while kissing back; neither moved from this position, just wallowing in the other's embrace.

Every single person had to pick up their jaw from the ground as the two slowly separated due to needing air.

"I thought I'd never see you again...I missed you so much." Keith whispered brokenly as he cried into James shoulder.

"You are just a trouble magnet aren't you?" James said with amusement clear in his voice as he hugged Keith tightly running a hand through his hair "First you deck Iverson and get expelled, then you find a mechanical lion that blasts you all into space; what next?" He chuckled and then buried his face into Keiths' hair. "You disappeared and I didn't know what to think. Had you been kidnapped? Were you dead somewhere in that stupid desert? Was your body gonna turn up after a dust storm or something?" With every scenario he listed his grip on Keith got tighter, but Keith did not protest knowing James needed to get this off his chest. He HAD disappeared without a trace or note for three years, maybe more according to Earth years. He just hugged James more and tilted his head up to look at his boyfriend.

"But I'm here now," Keith said as he cupped James' cheek, "And for the time being I'm not going anywhere. I'm home..." Keith said while looking James in the eyes.

A single tear rolled down James' face as he leaned down to kiss Keith again. And with that they were both satisfied, because they knew that they were exactly where they belonged.

They were home.


End file.
